The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets Meet Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother Part 3
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Joe: So To Play Gold Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Pawprints! *Blue: Gold Pawprints!, 1, 2, 3! *Joe: Yeah!, and Those Are Our... *The Backyardigans: Clues! *Blue: Gold Clues! *The Wonder Pets: Gold Clues! *Joe: And Then We Put Them in Our... *(Gold Notebook Appearing) *Joe: A Gold Notebook! *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Joe: Cause They're Gold Clues, Gold Clues! *Joe: You Know What to Do!, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and... *(Song Stops) *Ming-Ming: Hey!, Where's The Thinking Chair? *Blue: (Gasps) *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Wow! *Blue: A Golden Thinking Chair! *Joe: That's The Most Beautiful Thing I've Ever Seen! *Tasha: It Looks Beautiful! *(Song Starts) *Joe: Sit in Our Golden Thinking Chair and Think... *Pablo: Think... *Tyrone: Think! *Blue: Cause When We Use Our Minds and Take A Step at a Time... *Linny: We Can Do... *Tuck: Anything... *The Backyardigans, The Wonder Pets, Blue, and Joe: That We Wanna Do! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: (Cheering) *Blue: Will You Help Us Find The Gold Clues to Figure Out Who My Brother Is? *Tuck: You Will? *Austin: Great! *Joe: So, Where Do We Look for Gold Clues? *Uniqua: I Don't Know. *(Train Sounds) *Art Puppy: Take The Puppyville Express, To Look for Clues. *Puppy: It'll Take You All Over Puppyville. *Blue: Oh! *Pablo: Thanks, Puppies! *(Sprinkles Appears) *Blue: Oh!, Look!, Another Puppy! *Linny: Aww!, He Looks So Cute! *Joe: Oh, Yeah, That Little White Puppy. *Tasha: Hi, Puppy. *(Sprinkles Hides) *Joe: Oh, Wait, You Don't Have to Hide from Us. *Ming-Ming: How is The Puppy Feeling? *Tyrone: Do You Know? *Blue: Shy? *Tuck: Yeah! *Uniqua: That's Why He's Hiding. *Blue: And Maybe A Little Scared Too. *Joe: I Bet We Can Help Him Feel Less Shy, Let's Tell Him Our Names. *Pablo: Good Idea, Joe! *Joe: My Name is Joe. *Blue: My Name is Blue. *Tyrone: We're The Backyardigans. *Linny: And We're The Wonder Pets. *Sprinkles: Uh, Hi, My Name is Sprinkles. *Blue: Ooh, Sprinkles! *Austin: What A Cool Name! *Joe: I Think It Worked!, He's Not Feeling So Shy Anymore. *Blue: So, What Are You Doing, Sprinkles? *Sprinkles: I'm Going to Get My Spots. *Art Puppy: Oh Boy!, I'm So Late for The Train! *Sprinkles: See?, All The Other Puppies Have Spots, But I Don't Have Any Yet. *Uniqua: Don't Worry, Sprinkles, You'll Get Your Spots, and We're Going to Help You. *Sprinkles: I Will?, Thank You! *Joe: Hey, We're Going on an Adventure to Find Some Gold Clues! *Tasha: Yeah! *Blue: (Gasps), Hey!, If You Come With Us, We Could Help You Get Some Spots! *Sprinkles: Really? *Tuck: Yeah! *Sprinkles: Really, Really? *Blue: Will You Help Sprinkles Get His Spots? *Linny: You Will? *Sprinkles: Yay!, Let's Go! Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Blue's Room TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Blue's Room Meet Blue's Baby Brother TV Spoofs Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Ideas